


1号楼

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom, chushen, geba, gemei, shaobao, shaolian, shushen - Fandom, zongjing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	1. Chapter 1

讲讲道理，我觉得白莲不讨好队霸，不知你们能不能懂我，能忍的住队霸放飞自我不等于真的上去讨好了  
№11 ☆☆☆＝＝于2016-11-14 15:07:02留言☆☆☆　

你说出了我的想法   
nili白莲感觉对队霸的放飞是处于一种啧又来了习惯了的忍，就是特别能忍。但是心理又有点烦那种   
还是面和心不和人设带感啊哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈  
№17 ☆☆☆＝＝于2016-11-14 15:10:08留言☆☆☆　

白莲好几次看到队霸玩手机露出了“啧又开始了”的表情，要不是在公共场合我觉得白莲要空手夺手机了  
№14 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:08:36留言☆☆☆　 

白莲还不讨好啊   
等了10年的冠军，就因为怕队霸难受，硬是压抑自己的狂喜，连单人批红旗都不要   
这平时是得受了多少队霸的压迫才养成的条件反射啊  
№23 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:12:01留言☆☆☆　

我觉得nili白莲是这么多年知道对方是什么个性，相处模式习惯了   
和讨好没关系  
№29 ☆☆☆＝＝于2016-11-14 15:13:32留言☆☆☆　

我反而觉得队霸日天日地，就是不敢得罪白莲  
白莲很能闹冷战的  
№30 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:13:40留言☆☆☆　

队霸其实也就是有那么一两次比较放飞自我而已，yjgj私底下他没有对白莲霸过，拿我的胸围发誓  
№32 ☆☆☆＝＝于2016-11-14 15:15:10留言☆☆☆　 

黑莲人设不是更带感吗，难道你们吃的是真白莲  
№35 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:15:29留言☆☆☆　

白莲又作又当切开黑  
№38 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:16:15留言☆☆☆　 

这种人设就是要被狠狠艹，太带感了  
№41 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:17:34留言☆☆☆　 

队霸和白莲平时大概就是队霸撩白莲，故意讲些挑衅的话，白莲脸上笑笑，心里冷笑艹尼玛老子才不上你的当。回到寝室白莲半夜睡不着想起队霸白天说的话，在床上辗转反侧   
队霸心大以为白莲从来不在意这些话，以后玩笑越开越厉害，白莲听习惯了慢慢洗脑队霸就是这样看他的，之后无论队霸说什么他都不会有反应了  
№46 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:18:56留言☆☆☆　 

队霸真动了心，白莲也不会当真了   
惹好虐   
№68 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:26:01留言☆☆☆ 

白莲不会当真却会假意迎合，队霸当真了暗下决心要对白莲好   
再下去要狗血了  
№81 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:34:23留言☆☆☆　

演着演着白莲花也分不清这究竟是真情还是假意迎合了  
№86 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:36:07留言☆☆☆　

后来队霸发现白莲每次吹他其实都不走心，从一开始的开心变成看透之后的心冷，渐渐拒绝和白莲铜矿。白莲也不知道出了什么问题，心想是不是我哪儿吹得还不够队霸怎么都不理我了，我要怎么做队霸才会回来   
№100 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:41:07留言☆☆☆　

虽然zzbzq我还是要说白莲是个很会作自己然后可能导致间接作到别人但他又一点都不知道，或者知道也不说的人，所以说是白莲真的一点不假……  
№48 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:20:05留言☆☆☆

“白莲花气的掉眼泪又要熬一晚上的迷魂汤了，队霸你喝归喝，喝了就是我的人了”还记得这个楼……  
№50 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:21:07留言☆☆☆　 

队霸平时撩白莲，各种挑衅diss，白莲表面一团和气表示自己不介意，大家都是队友，以赢取教练队友的好感（队长这么来的），其实内心恨毒了队霸，找准机会就想狠咬一口。然而真当能狠咬一口之时，多年的习惯竟让他不知如何下口……  
№56 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:23:31留言☆☆☆　 

斯德哥尔摩综合症吗  
№62 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:24:47留言☆☆☆  
　   
队霸最棋错一着的就是踢过挡板，以后他私下要霸白莲，白莲只要看着他，露出“你是不是又要踢挡板”的欲言又止表情，你说队霸怎么霸的下去？白莲还真是符合作的人设  
№59 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:23:53留言☆☆☆　

讲道理，踢档板当天晚上队霸是不是就敬酒给白莲喝了  
但是队霸拼酒量拼不过白莲，一切都在白莲长控中  
№71 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:28:58留言☆☆☆　

白莲也是抖m，看来是习惯队霸赢了各种嚣张了。一看队霸输了落寞，比心都不专心要注意队霸情绪了。 

这对可以简称莲花争霸。  
№65 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:25:19留言☆☆☆　 

你们搞错了惹，我觉得白莲等于黑莲没毛病。白莲容忍队霸都是为了面子考虑，白莲是个特别要面子和谐的人，以前给队霸挽尊，这次控制情绪，都是为了大局上更好看，白莲心理肯定特别不care队霸   
这个人设怎么样，我感觉还是这个带感  
№73 ☆☆☆＝＝于2016-11-14 15:30:01留言☆☆☆　 

yjgj，队霸白莲最带感的还是tq那个队霸每天霸别人，唯独被白莲每天哭唧唧磨的好不心软的帖子   
那个爽翻了，可惜当时被掐死咯  
№92 ☆☆☆＝＝于2016-11-14 15:39:01留言☆☆☆　

迷魂汤一碗一碗地灌，真是太带感了  
№116 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:49:25留言☆☆☆　

白莲不会每天哭唧唧吧，白莲应该是梗着脖子不让眼泪掉下来红着眼眶，队霸一阵心疼已然沦陷  
№113 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:48:38留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████

队霸难道不能同时收了白莲和小跟班吗，我看两人也挺和谐的。   
№93 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:39:20留言☆☆☆　 

你还真以为白莲是忍者神龟，白莲容忍队霸仅限于在比赛场上  
№99 ☆☆☆＝＝于2016-11-14 15:41:06留言☆☆☆　

队霸倒是想，白莲能准？小跟班也不是什么省油的灯好么，能在院里混到现在的地位  
№101 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:41:13留言☆☆☆　 

队霸对小跟班也不是完全无情，但想到白莲红着眼眶的样子就没法给小跟班承诺  
看着小跟班伤心之余和少爷越走越近，队霸也只有黯然神伤  
№121 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:51:41留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████

其实队霸一开始是觉得和白莲是两路人，他俩性格球风都不一样，说不上讨厌也说不上喜欢，他看不惯白莲黏糊糊的性子，看他每次装的大度的样子心里总是腹诽他不像个男人。他俩吵架也是，队霸性子急什么话都直说，他以为直接说才能沟通，但白莲是个自闭的，每次想和他掏心掏肺都好像在和一堵墙说话。但是白莲人又是好的，想和他吵架就觉得自己在欺负人。于是队霸除了打球不想和白莲扯上什么关系。   
有天，队霸和白莲练完球，队霸忍不住说你怎么那么认真啊。   
白莲说，不认真点怎么行，咱俩也只有练球，你才想和我呆一块吧。  
№114 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:49:15留言☆☆☆　

你人设错了，队霸不吵架的，心情不好就是不说话不理人的   
№201 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:24:33留言☆☆☆ 

那完了，白莲不是盖章不爽可以冷战一个月。他们岂不是要冷战到天荒地老  
№216 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:28:36留言☆☆☆　

队霸心情不好就不理人是小跟班说的，但是队霸抱怨过白莲不理他不知道白莲心理再想啥  
№224 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:31:48留言☆☆☆　

白莲盖章了队霸话少  
№229 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:34:10留言☆☆☆　

那大概是没采访队霸吧，估计队霸也觉得白莲话少   
十四年之痒，够离婚复婚两次了  
№242 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:40:49留言☆☆☆　

白莲不作的时候很话唠啊，每次都是看他叽叽呱呱说个不停，不会话少。话少那是作起来冷战了。  
№256 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:45:04留言☆☆☆

然而在某种势力驱使下还得不情不愿的并肩作战  
№226 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:32:13留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
队霸白莲难道不是后期白莲吃死队霸的模式吗  
№142 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:05:05留言☆☆☆　 

队霸和白莲就是要相互伤害啊 一个要作，一个明着忍但是内心不爽，于是作的越来越作从不握手到踢挡板，忍的越来越能忍，就是不交流不沟通，时不时冷战，真是憋死人了   
其实队霸就想挑战白莲的底线吧来得到某一种保证可惜这么多年还是没有进展，虐  
№144 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:07:19留言☆☆☆　

为什么感觉白莲比较作  
№147 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:08:36留言☆☆☆　 

因为队霸和白莲本来就是很丧   
№148 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:08:47留言☆☆☆　

没错啊，队霸一直很轻蔑，结果等意识到已经晚了，自己陷进去啦  
№149 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:09:44留言☆☆☆　

楼上都是那个阶段的，现阶段明显队霸以放手，白莲花开始勾搭别人  
№153 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:10:40留言☆☆☆　

我真的感觉那五个字是他家精髓  
№150 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:09:50留言☆☆☆　 

队霸作别人，白莲作自己   
明明相互深爱确要相互伤害  
№154 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:10:49留言☆☆☆　

这个我来解释！白莲的忍本质就是在作自己，同时也反作用到队霸了，于是队霸越来越作别人，白莲就越来越作自己，恶性循环，死性不改  
№155 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:11:00留言☆☆☆　 

队霸也作白莲啊  
№157 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:12:13留言☆☆☆　

白莲其实是作，但是他其实不太会掌控男人，和队霸那么多年了也就是忍，实在不行了就冷战。白莲这样的性转估计真没男人要，不会说好话也不会做小伏低。也就亏得是个男的，和队霸一起长大长期处出来的感情，没这层关系真完蛋  
№158 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:12:18留言☆☆☆　 

高冷说白莲天生感情淡薄真是没错，精力根本不放在男人身上惹  
№167 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:15:47留言☆☆☆　

没关系，队霸就吃白莲的作。白莲再一无是处，队霸也觉得白莲挺好的，从小童养媳包办出的感情，这么一看队霸也是斯德哥尔摩症  
№169 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:16:04留言☆☆☆　

队霸这种神经刀作逼就是要哄啊，可以白莲虽然不神经刀但是也是个作逼，注定不能he   
№170 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:16:24留言☆☆☆　

队霸不作则已，一作就惊天动惹，一个作逼的我如何拯救一个作逼的你  
№183 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:19:15留言☆☆☆　

白莲哄人也只会揉胸口说不生气不生气我不是故意的。下手重的要把队霸给揉吐血了，要他何用哦   
互相作就是一个自以为掩饰的很好我不生气不生气，其实七情上脸，一个蒙头玩手机懒得理对方。白莲当场爆炸  
№186 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:20:35留言☆☆☆　

乱说，我觉得白莲掌控别的男人不行，掌控队霸水准太高了。队霸这种文艺青年就喜欢这种作了一比作天作地的  
№175 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:17:12留言☆☆☆　

惹，那是因为队霸自己也作。作vs作，互相眼里都觉得对方perfect  
№182 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:19:04留言☆☆☆　 

虽然日子不长了我能不能期待队霸作个大的？我很好奇白莲的底线相信队霸也很好奇吧  
№179 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:18:29留言☆☆☆　

求下次队霸做个大的，踩下底线，白莲咬牙吐血。  
№190 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:21:40留言☆☆☆　

啥叫作个大的？完全想象不出队霸做啥能触碰白莲底线  
№193 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:22:33留言☆☆☆　

白莲无底线  
№195 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:23:17留言☆☆☆　

都说队霸作，我就不服来，搞的跟白莲没作过队霸一样？双打输了白莲一句话不跟队霸说扭头就走，队霸都懵比了惹。   
关键最后还要队霸开车送他  
№197 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:23:52留言☆☆☆　

队霸就吃这种作啊！

我觉得，标题这三对，表面上哥哥队霸少爷强势，实际上三段关系的主导人都是妹妹/白莲/保姆  
№228 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:33:28留言☆☆☆　 

叭一下把白莲手打开？冷哼一声走开？   
最喜欢看那次不握手，白莲的表情。  
№202 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:24:47留言☆☆☆　 

队霸14年谁能想到他作成那样啊，没有预告的作啊，不知道两人咋和好的  
№240 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:40:18留言☆☆☆　

再和好也不一样了吧，看伦敦团体时候白莲给队霸鼓劲的样子，再看看现在，终归是不一样的。啧啧啧真丧。  
№249 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:43:08留言☆☆☆　

哎岁月无情的变迁，队霸不再是当年那个队霸，白莲也不是当年那个白莲了，此次应上名句，我们都回不去惹  
№255 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:44:56留言☆☆☆　

这些现在的白莲会care？完全没到底线啊  
№232 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:36:12留言☆☆☆　

踢挡板的表情也很精彩啊 一脸丧但是还要关注队霸的感受 外热内冷的人设都崩了 所以白莲的底线到底是啥啊真好奇啊  
№239 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:40:08留言☆☆☆　

明明难受得要死还一脸平静的面对记者为队霸挽尊，内心不知道怎么翻江倒海呢  
№258 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:45:23留言☆☆☆　

比心表情也很精彩，虽然那次队霸并没有作。   
总之白莲的表情每次都很精彩。  
№247 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:42:24留言☆☆☆　

不握手都不算大的了 踢挡板还踢了两块白莲都忍了 不能想象还能作多大  
№205 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:25:07留言☆☆☆　

队霸大概是他作别人就哄习惯了，遇着白莲哎嘿不一样啊有意思就开始不停的挑战白莲底线把自己陷进去了，白莲也是倒霉遇着这深井冰气到内伤还要忍结果忍成了习惯了，都斯德哥尔摩了可以结婚了  
№225 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:32:10留言☆☆☆　

所以队霸深井冰白莲圣母表两人一起作天作地吗23333  
№233 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:36:27留言☆☆☆　 

讲道理还是队霸比较作啊，你看最出名的两次就是队霸的作啊  
№244 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:42:03留言☆☆☆　

白莲底线大概是队霸the one别人？  
№251 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:43:55留言☆☆☆　

排一个   
队霸zqsg去the one别人，白莲估计会疯   
№253 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:44:49留言☆☆☆　 

反过来，白莲zqsg the one别人，队霸会不会疯？   
№268 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:49:11留言☆☆☆　 

难道不是白莲开吹别人是世界上最尊敬的最伟大的巴拉巴拉  
№270 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:49:24留言☆☆☆

队霸会不会气到昏厥  
№285 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:53:11留言☆☆☆　

不会，队霸心大 我觉得他疯会是他找不到白莲的底线  
№290 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:55:22留言☆☆☆　

那真是彼此一点留恋都没有了，离婚也没有可能再复婚了  
№274 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:50:24留言☆☆☆　

排这个，我觉得白莲the one或开吹队霸一半是被队霸the one白莲洗脑的，有一天他两真的the one别人了那就散伙吧  
№283 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:52:34留言☆☆☆　

白莲theone别人队霸绝对不会疯   
他们两炸的点不一样  
№276 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:51:19留言☆☆☆　

觉得不会，队霸心大，估计会难受不会疯，默默走开吧   
№279 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:51:56留言☆☆☆　 

不，他心不大。yjgj我觉得队霸这件事上绝对比白莲要疯  
№288 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:54:30留言☆☆☆　

这个真要排   
队霸也是the one 过别人的，白莲感觉跟不care  
№292 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:56:20留言☆☆☆　

但是现在的白莲已经被队霸洗脑了啊，觉得只能互相the one，要是队霸开始the one别人了，白莲估计世界要崩塌了。说好了做彼此的唯一呢  
№298 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:59:17留言☆☆☆　

the one这个我觉得要疯的是队霸   
白莲我感觉就是能忍到死为止，没有底线  
№296 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:57:48留言☆☆☆　 

斯德歌尔摩 is rio  
№299 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:59:58留言☆☆☆　 

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
队霸真的很作白莲啊，不握手踢挡板那都是明晃晃的diss啊……然而不及白莲能忍，一起举国旗真是白的不能再白了，虽然我觉得他俩踢挡板后就彻底掰了，现在是真的面合心不合  
№254 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:44:50留言☆☆☆　

白莲和队霸我在我心里就是从小包办，也曾经有过心灵的碰撞，队霸觉得白莲作的清纯不妖艳，白莲觉得队霸作的能培养斯德哥尔摩症，几年下来碰碰撞撞也就这样了。现在更多的是习惯多于爱情，摸着你的手好像在摸自己的左手，有过几次想离婚算了，也肉体出轨过几次，队霸的小跟班，白莲的婶婶，后来还是回归家庭了。  
№257 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:45:15留言☆☆☆　

我很喜欢观察外国人看队霸白莲表面上甜甜蜜蜜时的表情，比如捏肩膀时后面的韩国人，吉隆坡领奖台上隔壁的日本队  
№263 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:47:29留言☆☆☆　


	2. Chapter 2

我真情实感觉得哥哥在妹妹生日发的那段歌词有问题  
№6 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:01:19留言☆☆☆　

我也觉得  
真情实感觉得是在说妹妹  
但我不知道说的是哪件事  
№9 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:06:42留言☆☆☆　

哥哥为什么心思这么重  
妹妹都是秒睡的人设  
№13 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:08:24留言☆☆☆　

互补啊，哥哥自己心思重，就喜欢和单纯的妹妹玩  
№28 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:13:14留言☆☆☆　

也不一定，妹妹不是在电台说了生日很想哭但是憋住了觉得自己不能哭吗，要不是有什么事发生妹妹哭啥  
№33 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:15:17留言☆☆☆　 

真的不知道妹妹哪一点吸引了哥哥  
№26 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:12:48留言☆☆☆

讲真我觉得哥哥对妹妹的箭头真是粗到不忍直视了  
尤其是那句必修课  
word妈哥哥太会说情话了，还不给妹妹知道  
№40 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:16:39留言☆☆☆　

还真是，妹妹至今都不知道那句哥哥说过自己是必修课吧？  
心疼哥哥，哥哥你图啥  
№63 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:25:00留言☆☆☆　 

我圈最不可思议的两件事：  
1.小保姆为什么能精准的勾搭上队霸少爷两任ACE，而且少爷就算之前不真情实感，七小时送机也已经明显动心了  
2.妹妹到底是凭借什么让哥哥死心塌地，顺便还能吊着弟弟叔叔小狼狗和土耳其小情人  
№27 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:12:50留言☆☆☆

不是土耳其小情人，是竹马狼狗，土耳其是另一个  
妹妹真的给哥哥灌迷魂汤了我觉得  
哥哥对妹妹真是捧在手心怕碎了含在嘴里怕化了  
№42 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:17:35留言☆☆☆　

竹马是小狼狗，土耳其小情人是李良夫啊，妹妹守着奥运会开幕式一个小时就为了拍小情人上电视  
哥哥可还打奥运呢，心疼哥哥  
№51 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:21:24留言☆☆☆　

你究竟有几个好哥哥  
№66 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:25:23留言☆☆☆　

叔叔都把妹妹骗进过后备箱，哥哥rio惨  
不过讲真就哥哥那个箭头程度，估计舍不得妹妹进后备箱  
№74 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:30:28留言☆☆☆　

不过讲道理他是11月5发的微博不是11月6，虽然哥哥不可能不知道妹妹那天在上海，餐厅都安排好了  
但那微博真的太诡异了，和他之前的微博画风完全不符，要不是有zs我会觉得哥哥妹妹真的是rio  
№15 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:09:17留言☆☆☆　

你搞错了，那条微博的发布时间，是妹妹见完了粉丝，这条微博和妹妹发感谢微博的时候非常近，我看他们cp粉还有猜可能是面对面发的，因为不是说那天先米其林后面油条豆浆吗  
№21 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:11:27留言☆☆☆ 

什么鬼！！！那条微博就是前后脚发的，他俩一起吃饭，哥哥刚发了歌词妹妹就发了过生日好感动  
№34 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:15:17留言☆☆☆

我错了！道歉！脑袋不好使  
亲自去查一下，妹妹感谢球迷的微博发于11月5号7点44，哥哥歌词发于11月5号7点48  
说哥哥的歌词背后没有引申义我真不信  
№47 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:19:59留言☆☆☆　

所以才觉得那条微博一定有问题，刚跟妹妹吃完饭准备去喝豆浆，怎么突然就发了那样一条微博？是不是妹妹说了什么伤到哥哥的心了  
№70 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:27:42留言☆☆☆

从什么都没有的地方…到什么都没有的地方…我们像没发生事一样…自顾地走在路上…这首歌我很喜欢

品品哥哥的微博，发于妹妹说一个难忘的生日非常非常感动之后4分钟  
№78 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:32:13留言☆☆☆　

结合妹妹说忘了在哪过生日，更酸爽  
№80 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:33:26留言☆☆☆　 

妹妹这个忘了在哪儿过生日太可怕了，这才几天？？这真能忘？？哥哥不得气死  
№96 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:40:10留言☆☆☆　

我们像没发生事一样自顾自的走在路上  
这就是表白吧  
№90 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:38:47留言☆☆☆

以妹妹那个智商，根本不懂，只会觉得：哦，哥哥喜欢这首歌  
№111 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:47:38留言☆☆☆　

妹妹有的时候好冷漠，都不会哥哥的留言  
№57 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:23:48留言☆☆☆　

哥哥就吃这一口，互补，妹妹要也是金句王哥哥就不喜欢了，就喜欢任人欺负不会反抗的妹妹，激起哥哥保护欲  
№69 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:27:29留言☆☆☆　

妹妹给哥哥主动留言过几次？  
一次是哥哥生日，妹妹祝比赛顺利生日快乐  
一次哥哥烦心发微博吐槽，妹妹说让你老补我刀  
一次是哥哥故意撩妹妹说不能被妹妹逮到，妹妹说必须逮到  
№77 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:31:23留言☆☆☆　

这多甜啊  
妹妹根本不是完全不回应，而且妹妹以前都不怎么玩微博  
你要这样对比，妹妹除了去给哥哥评论，还老给谁评论？然后哥哥给所有人评论，但明显看出来妹妹在心尖儿上  
№91 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:38:55留言☆☆☆　

也是，妹妹确实是不爱评论的人，他一般直接发微博艾特，比如土耳其情人  
№104 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:43:56留言☆☆☆

妹妹最撩的一次是520艾特哥哥，只艾特了哥哥  
但是很遗憾妹妹估计不知道啥是520，因为他情人节都能记成2月17  
显然哥哥是很激动了，特意评论感谢妹妹520艾特他还怼一句你喜欢男人我喜欢女人，呵呵到底是谁觉得520艾特有特殊含义？  
№127 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:54:24留言☆☆☆　 

妹妹被怼肯定又一张苦兮兮的脸对着哥哥  
哥哥一下子软下心来去哄妹妹  
№132 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:56:47留言☆☆☆　

妹妹是真·无情，不是故意玩弄真心的那种无情，是觉得大家都不是认真的我对你不是你对我也不是的那种无情。在他眼里艾特就艾特了只是条普通微博而已，但是哥哥就显得特别激动特别在意，哥哥那条评论妹妹也没回，明明他回了其他人，就是不回哥哥。  
可能妹妹在心里想，哥哥，你真无聊。  
№136 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:01:02留言☆☆☆　 

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
其实我真的觉得妹妹的人设很符合绿茶婊  
把人撩了自己还不知道，或者是知道了却不说  
知道哥哥对自己的宠爱但是妹妹显然不是很care，提到哥哥语气也很平常，反倒是对空调和竹马特别真情实感  
对叔叔也是，叔叔叫他给自己捏一下脸，妹妹看到周围没人就乖乖过去，叔叔和哥哥的保护欲一下就被激发了。  
任人□□的无情妹妹太迷人了  
№83 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:35:07留言☆☆☆　 

叔叔要捏脸，妹妹看周围没人就乖乖说捏吧  
就这样，哥哥怎么放心得了，今天给叔叔捏脸，那明天叔叔说要上床，妹妹会不会也苦兮兮地说上吧  
№103 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:42:31留言☆☆☆　

就是这种感觉，妹妹对自己的肉体不是很care，别人怎么弄他只要周围没人就接受，叔叔叫他钻后备箱他就乖乖钻，一脸可怜无辜看着不是更想让叔叔蹂 躏了吗  
同理哥哥，妹妹说着不是一张床我俩没到那份上的时候哥哥估计已经想干死他了  
№112 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:48:33留言☆☆☆　

然后被哥哥撞破，修罗场  
妹妹苦兮兮在缩在一旁，哥哥心疼不已，与叔叔大打出手  
嗯，俗套狗血  
№110 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:47:29留言☆☆☆　

打完之后妹妹还不知所措  
哥哥为什么跟叔叔打架啊？大家都是好兄弟  
因为你呀傻妹妹  
哥哥叔叔内心os  
№129 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:55:40留言☆☆☆　

叔叔对妹妹我觉得没那么像情人，也许并不想和妹妹上床，叔叔对妹妹更像养闺女  
哥哥，我现在觉得像暗恋  
№135 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:58:43留言☆☆☆　

我觉得叔叔对妹妹是养闺女模式，宠溺画风加上婶婶的抽打就是慈父严母，蜜汁好吃  
我特别想看叔叔婶婶养妹妹，白莲就是婶婶眼里隔壁家孩子的文，可惜不符合你圈的ZZZQ注定看不到  
№188 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:20:58留言☆☆☆　

这楼哪个脑洞zzzq了2333333  
延伸一下，叔叔婶婶养妹妹，妹妹巨蠢婶婶巨嫌弃，隔壁白莲什么都好；可是只有队霸知道白莲有多作，哥哥还偏偏就爱妹妹蠢得人人可欺  
№222 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:30:58留言☆☆☆　

这个脑洞好带感，婶婶看着叔叔抱着苦这脸的妹妹，后面跟着哥哥，内心O□□DZZ。就去痴汉脸抱隔壁冰雪聪明的白莲，队霸在旁边看着内心O□□DZZ。保姆看着看着白莲的哥哥转头去服侍少爷。  
№234 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:36:45留言☆☆☆　

婶婶对队霸会有好脸色吗？  
№246 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:42:22留言☆☆☆　

白莲是叔婶眼里别人家的好孩子，队霸是叔婶眼里自己家的熊孩子啊  
№259 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:45:31留言☆☆☆　

那叔婶够心累的，自家一个熊孩子，一个傻蠢妹妹，别人家一个优秀白莲一个贴心温柔哥哥  
№273 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:50:13留言☆☆☆　

所以后面叔叔婶婶把队霸熊孩子送出去，把温柔哥哥圈到自己家了吗。婶婶还说找哥哥开后门了，叔叔就直接甩开队霸把哥哥算一家人了  
№284 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:52:55留言☆☆☆　 

叔婶还是疼自家养的妹妹的，别家死心塌地的哥哥圈进来疼妹妹，自家作比熊孩子送到别家，作死那个表面上完美无缺的白莲  
№293 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:56:20留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈，叔婶计划通，肯定都看过百家讲坛，用自家的傻妹妹绑死哥哥，用熊队霸作死白莲，这样光头门就是最大赢家  
№319 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:03:58留言☆☆☆　

这就是空口胡来惹，婶婶坠疼莲莲不是假的，在婶婶眼里莲莲比自家孩子好一百倍惹  
№325 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:05:47留言☆☆☆　

白莲装乖，婶婶觉得白莲可好啦叔叔觉得还是我家闺女最好，白莲看得出来叔叔不喜欢他私底下不给好脸色  
№196 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:23:46留言☆☆☆　

有张动图，白莲和叔叔打起来，婶婶担忧的看了半天，xswl  
№230 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:34:11留言☆☆☆　

乱说，叔叔蛮喜欢白莲，是白莲不喜欢叔叔，每天给叔叔脸色看  
№203 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:25:00留言☆☆☆　 

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
妹妹对哥哥还是不一样的吧？  
妹妹从来没有主动怼过叔叔，怼哥哥可是没在怕的，觉得自己颜值一般，反正比哥哥好看就行，觉得自己酒量不行，但是能喝死哥哥  
任其他人□□，但是对哥哥就有反抗心，李涛哥哥要是说来睡一张床吧，妹妹会不会拒绝  
№137 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:01:19留言☆☆☆　

不会的，妹妹反抗归反抗，哥哥真提了要求妹妹一定会做到的  
之前哥哥叫妹妹来机场接他是这样  
叫妹妹看直播是这样  
叫妹妹给他的酒量道歉也是这样  
妹妹还是怂，哥哥一强硬妹妹就缩了任哥哥欺负，难怪哥哥这么爱逗他  
№145 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:07:30留言☆☆☆　

那为什么哥哥不直接强上，强上了妹妹再蠢总不能睡一觉就忘了吧  
他发歌词表白有个卵用  
№159 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:12:45留言☆☆☆　

哥哥平时看着大男子主义，到关键的时刻反而会怂  
№162 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:13:58留言☆☆☆　

哥哥怎么舍得啊，哪怕上床了哥哥估计都不敢用力怕吓到傻妹妹  
№176 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:17:51留言☆☆☆　 

rio心疼哥哥，每次比赛都同屋，竟然纯盖棉被聊天  
№206 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:25:25留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
哥哥对妹妹有一次让我觉得特别怪异的事情是妹妹和其他几个人去喝酒，哥哥去和他喝酒的人的微博下面评论，但是不记得哪个里面看到的了也不记得回了什么  
№108 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:46:14留言☆☆☆

我刚想说这个来着，好像说的他能喝这么多啊  
感觉哥哥也是很担心妹妹了，但妹妹就是不听他的话  
№109 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:47:28留言☆☆☆　

妹妹发了和土耳其情人还有狼狗竹马的喝酒合照，土耳其转了，哥哥不评论妹妹微博跑去没有互粉的土耳其那问他妹妹怎么还能喝  
№126 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:54:13留言☆☆☆　

我好像记得……记错勿怪  
妹妹去和小狼狗竹马送宏远和土耳其情人李良夫喝酒  
哥哥回的土耳其，好像评论的是“他真能喝？”  
明明是妹妹发的微博他去土耳其的转发底下评论的  
№130 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:56:34留言☆☆☆　

对的，就是这个我觉得特别神奇，为什么去别人那里评论  
№134 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:58:00留言☆☆☆　

等等？竟然没互关？？  
所以这只是妹妹那边的人和哥哥没关系  
天呐哥哥妹妹真不是rio或者rio过吗  
№141 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:04:18留言☆☆☆

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
哥哥这么几年攻势下来就算是一块石头都捂热了，不是之前比赛训练的repo都是说妹妹一来场馆眼睛就粘着哥哥了吗  
№177 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:18:13留言☆☆☆　 

妹妹身体一直很诚实啊，但脑瓜子太傻了，哥哥急得啊  
№184 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:19:23留言☆☆☆　

看过视频，没错，妹妹脱裤子速度都奇快无比  
而且妹妹热身就呆在哥哥旁边，队友都去别处热身，哥哥打几个球就来和妹妹聊，不像单恋像热恋了  
也是不懂怎么哥哥就“其实都没有”的感伤起来了  
№200 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:24:31留言☆☆☆　

可能因为妹妹给撩不给上，哥哥忍太久觉得没有希望了  
№210 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:27:06留言☆☆☆　

给撩不给上加一  
哥哥也是有需求的正常男人  
№214 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:28:13留言☆☆☆　

不对啊，哥哥说过先上车后补票的  
可能妹妹上过车了之后还傻乎乎的觉得just friends哥哥才这么绝望惹  
№289 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:55:11留言☆☆☆　

卧槽你这个人设带感了  
在做室友期间哥哥实在忍不住把妹妹办了，妹妹一觉醒来拍拍哥哥肩膀说没事都是兄弟互相解决需求我不会在意的你放心，哥哥他妈的气昏过去  
№297 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:58:22留言☆☆☆　

求文啊，这样太好磕了  
哥哥妹妹床都上过了妹妹就是不信哥哥对自己是真心的，睡一觉就忘，哥哥气死决定分手了发歌词，妹妹终于有点醒悟了，所以生日那天想哭  
№345 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:13:17留言☆☆☆　 

再给你们提供个梗，妹妹的粉说妹妹在上海肠胃不好  
№346 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:13:21留言☆☆☆　 

……所以难道是分手炮？妹妹终于醒悟了哥哥已经不想再等了，所以妹妹那么难过生日都要哭  
№364 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:20:12留言☆☆☆　

难道不是因为肠胃不好吃不下烤肉，哥哥气的啊我那么费劲提前预定好的米其林，伤春悲秋发了个微博感慨  
结果妹妹晚上饿了，哥哥又狗腿的带他出去宵夜，还挑好消化的豆浆饭团，妹妹才这么感动惹  
但还是不能解释为什么妹妹没两天就忘了自己在哪过生日，可能是真傻吧  
№378 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:26:28留言☆☆☆　 

不要怀疑妹妹为啥说忘了，对妹妹的智商不要有任何期待，他可能那一瞬间忘了，也可能真忘了，毕竟太傻  
哥哥不可能为了一顿妹妹没吃下去的米其林那么伤感，倾向于感情问题，至于分没分手，看哥哥以后还说不说金桔了  
№395 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:31:44留言☆☆☆　


	3. Chapter 3

队霸有没有欺负过保姆啊，洗衣服开罐子打牌还被瞪  
反观白莲还要小心翼翼讨好他，sigh  
№7 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:03:40留言☆☆☆　

小保姆作为前任ACE的小跟班，目光精准的勾搭上下任ACE   
让少爷为自己神魂颠倒，RNB  
№12 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:08:17留言☆☆☆　

讲道理少爷那里一串后宫排着队呢，保姆要留住少爷也是要日夜操劳的，难怪一脸褶子  
№16 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:09:46留言☆☆☆　 

是不是真的上位要等集训，少爷的后宫还是不少的  
№20 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:10:43留言☆☆☆　 

我圈最不可思议的两件事：  
1\. 小保姆为什么能精准的勾搭上队霸少爷两任ACE，而且少爷就算之前不真情实感，七小时送机也已经明显动心了  
2\. 妹妹到底是凭借什么让哥哥死心塌地，顺便还能吊着弟弟叔叔小狼狗和土耳其小情人  
№27 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:12:50留言☆☆☆　

少爷送机也可能是刚赢了白莲，太激动惹睡不着，没事找事做  
№37 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:16:04留言☆☆☆　

这也很真爱了  
而且repo还说少爷在济南很得瑟，不敢想象保姆下了什么蛊  
№44 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:18:27留言☆☆☆　

那堆后宫还没有保姆成绩好呢……  
少爷屋头大丫鬟能和杂使的小丫头一个待遇？  
№39 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:16:37留言☆☆☆　

大丫鬟年纪大了，不嫩了呀，再过几年少爷巅峰期丫鬟就打不动了，终究要把男人送给别人惹   
前有队霸后有少爷，送了一个又一个，哭哭惹  
№45 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:18:40留言☆☆☆　 

李桃，小跟班是因为斗不过白（黑）莲，转而勾引少爷，力求扶正么？毕竟少爷后院里那些个小丫鬟都不足为惧   
№88 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:37:11留言☆☆☆　 

显然少爷已经上钩   
7小时送机，少爷（的身体）你可是老爷们掌心的宝呀！  
№94 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:39:40留言☆☆☆　

小少爷和小保姆我脑洞的是袭人和宝玉模式惹   
毕竟少爷后宫无数，虽然还没有天降林妹妹，宝姐姐也还没来  
№95 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:39:43留言☆☆☆　

我也脑洞的宝玉袭人  
初试云雨情啊啧啧  
№115 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:49:23留言☆☆☆　

我看小保姆从一开始就做好两手准备，只是现在和队霸见面的机会少了  
№97 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:40:12留言☆☆☆　 

很有可能啊我觉得  
小保姆走明媚开心果人设，队霸可能宠着玩儿，但是真情实感都在不知不觉中给了白莲  
小少爷才多大，就比较好搞定了  
№105 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:44:28留言☆☆☆　

我觉得，标题这三对，表面上哥哥队霸少爷强势，实际上三段关系的主导人都是妹妹/白莲/保姆  
№228☆☆☆==于2016-11-1416:33:28留言☆☆☆

保姆哪里主导了  
№235 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:37:41留言☆☆☆

能让少爷七小时送机啊喂！不要只看表象，表面上妹妹那么怂，还不是把哥哥吃的死死的  
№250 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:43:18留言☆☆☆　

少爷觉得自己后院众多，哪个都爱哪个都不是真爱，觉得自己rio霸气左拥右抱，实际上绳子在小保姆手中栓得死死的，毕竟大5岁，毕竟是跟前任队霸和白莲周旋过的  
№262 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:47:20留言☆☆☆　

排，少爷还是太嫩，保姆和队霸白莲玩过一轮，对付少爷so easy  
№278 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:51:55留言☆☆☆　

少爷还觉得自己是多情种，身边后宫一大堆，结果其实都是保姆默许的。关键时候保姆一发功，少爷就被迷得颠三倒四。  
№277 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:51:19留言☆☆☆　


	4. Chapter 4

队霸有没有欺负过保姆啊，洗衣服开罐子打牌还被瞪  
反观白莲还要小心翼翼讨好他，sigh  
№7☆☆☆==于2016-11-1415:03:40留言☆☆☆

之前买过洗脑包，说队霸在鲁能拿烟头泡水让妹妹喝下去  
？？？这他妈太带感了，哥哥能忍？  
№19☆☆☆==于2016-11-1415:10:28留言☆☆☆

哥哥敢惹队霸？好笑  
№49 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:20:44留言☆☆☆

那就任妹妹被这么欺负？哥哥可是记者没提到妹妹名字都能跟人急啊  
№55 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:23:27留言☆☆☆　

队霸还能为哥哥怼记者呢，哥哥心里其实两个都在意的  
№61 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:24:18留言☆☆☆　 

妹妹肯喝？？？？妹妹这巨可怜巨无辜的人设真的太迷人了。哥哥知道之后一定加倍心疼妹妹，对妹妹更好了  
№72 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:29:14留言☆☆☆　

哥哥不敢明面和队霸掐架，私底下心疼妹妹心疼得要死，妹妹受点苦但是哥哥更爱他了  
可能有点理解为啥妹妹啥啥都不行还能勾这么多人了，小可怜儿呗  
№82 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:34:45留言☆☆☆　

妹妹肯定巨可怜巨无辜巨委屈的喝了  
№84 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:35:09留言☆☆☆　

哥哥不敢明面和队霸掐架，私底下心疼妹妹心疼得要死，妹妹受点苦但是哥哥更爱他了  
可能有点理解为啥妹妹啥啥都不行还能勾这么多人了，小可怜儿呗  
№82 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:34:45留言☆☆☆

妹妹真是标准的绿茶，勾引男人最在行，其他啥啥不行，但就是有蜜汁吸引回头浪子的体质，比如哥哥，比如叔叔。  
№98 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:40:42留言☆☆☆　 

还真是，叔叔喝酒违反队规被退队那么多次，竟然对着妹妹那么温柔，哥哥浪遍全队，就对妹妹最zqsg  
我真服了妹妹了，这能力  
№118 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:51:02留言☆☆☆　

大家长好说妹妹笨，妹妹这是大智若愚  
№125 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:53:58留言☆☆☆　 

妹妹就是钓凯子有一手啊233333你对方绿茶有什么误解  
№131 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:56:39留言☆☆☆


	5. Chapter 5

从什么都没有的地方   
到什么都没有的地方   
我们像没发生事一样   
自顾地走在路上   
忘掉了的人只是泡沫   
用双手轻轻一触就破   
泛黄有他泛黄的理由   
思念将越来越薄   
你微风中浮现的从前的面容   
已被吹送到天空   
我在脚步急促的城市之中   
依然一个人生活   
我也曾经憧憬过后来没结果   
只能靠一首歌真的在说我   
是用那种特别干哑的喉咙   
唱着淡淡的哀愁   
我也曾经做梦过后来更寂寞   
我们能留下的其实都没有   
原谅我用特别沧桑的喉咙   
假装我很怀旧   
假装我很痛   
其实我真的很怀旧   
而且也很痛  
№89 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:37:14留言☆☆☆

这首歌太虐了吧  
就像分手后怀念彼此还不能释怀一样  
№102 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:42:18留言☆☆☆

我觉得啊，哥哥妹妹根本就没捅破那层窗户纸，哥哥意识到了，但是不敢捅，妹妹可能潜意识里懂了，也可能根本没懂  
№106 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:45:52留言☆☆☆　

之前看黑楼脑洞，哥哥决定结婚了彻底和妹妹没结果了，什么都没有，妹妹还懵懵懂懂不知道  
№122 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:52:09留言☆☆☆　


	6. Chapter 6

有没有人来聊聊少爷保姆，感觉少爷的形象好单一  
№151☆☆☆==于2016-11-1416:10:21留言☆☆☆

我也觉得少爷的形象单一  
老爷不是盖章了无趣了，是真无趣啊，都不知道怎么开黑脑洞  
№165☆☆☆==于2016-11-1416:15:13留言☆☆☆

一下子就被保姆拿到手了，保姆踢他也不给脸色  
№173☆☆☆==于2016-11-1416:16:57留言☆☆☆

少爷对竹马其实挺真情实感的  
李涛竹马是不是黛玉，体弱多病  
№189 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:21:26留言☆☆☆

还有才  
№191 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:21:46留言☆☆☆　

带感惹，真的很黛玉袭人  
№215 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:28:31留言☆☆☆　

人家竹马不认少爷是竹马好吗  
№192 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:22:29留言☆☆☆　 

这是哪里说的  
№204 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:25:03留言☆☆☆　 

好像是微博还是啥的，盖章过yzy和其他人，没有少爷  
№219 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:29:28留言☆☆☆

竹马啥时候不认少爷是竹马了？   
№223 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:31:29留言☆☆☆ 

竹马盖章的竹马另有其人，竹马的竹马也和少爷有一腿   
我觉得竹马应该是秦可卿  
№236 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:38:08留言☆☆☆　

神TM秦可卿   
居然还有点契合  
№245 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:42:08留言☆☆☆　


	7. Chapter 7

话说这楼能聊叔叔婶婶吗？毕竟叔叔妹妹婶婶姐姐也是一出大戏  
№178 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:18:26留言☆☆☆　 

可以聊啊！老实说婶婶艹妹妹的人设比叔叔都还早，还对白莲箭头粗大，现在和叔叔一起组CP绝对是大流量包  
№194 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:22:58留言☆☆☆　 

叔叔婶婶是不是开方式关系，我能和你上床也可以和别人上床  
№231 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:35:05留言☆☆☆　 

婶婶肯定以为和叔叔是开放关系，还觉得叔叔和妹妹上过床。被叔叔骂糊涂了，所以叔叔肯定没和其他人上过床，但婶婶还是和别人上过床  
№243 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:41:08留言☆☆☆　

讲道理，我觉得婶婶没和白莲上过床，婶婶那点套路玩不过白莲  
叔叔和妹妹上没上过就纯看叔叔愿不愿意了，妹妹反正不会反抗  
话说会不会叔婶表现得各种浪荡，内心实际上只真爱彼此？  
№261 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:47:03留言☆☆☆　

有可能，你看叔叔的直播里除了妹妹就全是婶婶，婶婶的直播里除了妹妹少量的白莲就全部都是叔叔了，对彼此肯定是真爱，少来夫妻老来伴  
№294 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:56:37留言☆☆☆　

年少轻狂时期一起骗妹妹玩后备箱play，老了一起去看海  
№312 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:02:59留言☆☆☆

哇好吃，两个浪子老来伴

哥哥接盘侠默默守护妹妹  
№326 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:05:59留言☆☆☆　

有点可惜隔壁厨子……不过反正三个人也不是不可以  
№331 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:08:19留言☆☆☆　

厨子恋物癖，心里只有世乒赛，人家又看不上他  
№333 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:09:02留言☆☆☆　

婶婶对厨子还是有那么点别扭的  
婶婶这人设也是挺带感  
№338 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:10:36留言☆☆☆　

当年婶婶和厨子也是恋爱过的好吗  
№347 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:13:45留言☆☆☆　 

没想到几年后叔叔全面反攻了  
№351 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:15:41留言☆☆☆　 

婶婶以前将心错付给厨子，多少年后才发现叔叔才是真爱  
№343 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:12:52留言☆☆☆　 

厨子太渣了，婶婶少年时期一颗真心全付给了厨子，没卵用  
婶婶默默去宠白莲，叔叔得不到婶婶默默去宠妹妹，俩人都养好了嫁了人，叔叔婶婶也老了，兜兜转转，终于在一起了  
№350 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:15:25留言☆☆☆　

现实主义大作  
№359 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:18:27留言☆☆☆　 

那里嫁出去了，哥哥现在不也发了分手感言了，不过妹妹备胎那么多也不差哥哥一个，白莲才惨也快糊水进门了  
№417 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:39:12留言☆☆☆

婶婶不还是和隔壁的嬷嬷有一腿？所以叔婶和小辈一样，看着是叔叔这边掌握，其实主动权是婶婶手里，婶婶年轻的那么风流，所以以己度人老是怀疑叔叔和妹妹有那啥  
№344 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:13:17留言☆☆☆

风花雪月婶姆妹莲，真不是吃素的  
№355 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:16:43留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
我真心实意觉得胖球圈所有的人设，就数厨子的最带感，然而他木有西皮   
№349 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:14:07留言☆☆☆　 

厨子一直AOE号码牌怪谁  
№365 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:20:39留言☆☆☆　

带感加一，不过说木有西皮谁说的，明明有他和世乒赛好吗，多虐啊，还有他和世界杯  
№354 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:16:34留言☆☆☆　

还有和乒超233333不是和婶婶也有双打cp吗  
№358 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:17:48留言☆☆☆　

再带感的人设一想到厨子喜庆的脸就憋不住惹  
№352 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:16:07留言☆☆☆　 

婶婶也很带感了……和这楼里的都能扯上点关系，白莲和婶婶住一屋的□□我一直很想吃  
№353 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:16:30留言☆☆☆　

和世界杯也有故事？厨子和世乒赛倒是听说过，哎作为一个初恋控，我是萌厨子和婶婶的  
№361 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:19:30留言☆☆☆　 

就是对世界杯太容易得到就不珍惜了，非要心心念念世乒赛白月光  
№369 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:22:06留言☆☆☆　

婶婶初恋明明是和隔壁嬷嬷  
№380 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:27:20留言☆☆☆

但渣男最难忘  
№384 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:28:38留言☆☆☆　

？？嬷嬷比厨子更早吗？   
№382 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:28:32留言☆☆☆ 

婶婶嬷嬷不是竹马吗   
№390 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:30:04留言☆☆☆　 

不是  
№402 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:33:48留言☆☆☆　

婶婶先和厨子同居，然后嬷嬷，然后白莲  
№404 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:35:18留言☆☆☆　


	8. Chapter 8

但是现在的白莲已经被队霸洗脑了啊，觉得只能互相the one，要是队霸开始the one别人了，白莲估计世界要崩塌了。说好了做彼此的唯一呢   
№298 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:59:17留言☆☆☆　

队霸究竟是什么时候把白莲洗脑成功的  
№301 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:00:35留言☆☆☆

白莲：我终于配得上他了  
№307 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:01:46留言☆☆☆　

感受到了真爱和虐  
№315 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:03:38留言☆☆☆　

不仅队霸洗脑，外界也都在洗脑，白莲原本不the one现在估计也习惯the one了  
他俩有一天不the one彼此的概率真不是没有，明年万一都the one少爷了呢  
№304 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:01:10留言☆☆☆　   
　   
我不在意新球我只在意白莲2333333   
XSWL   
№310 ☆☆☆ = =于2016-11-14 17:02:03留言☆☆☆

哇哦哈哈哈哈哈，真爱   
№311 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:02:40留言☆☆☆　

队霸：不论球变化万千，我的心里只有白莲  
№330 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:07:41留言☆☆☆　

队霸先唱：任球的体积匆匆变换，我只在乎你   
白莲后唱：心甘情愿感染你作的气息  
№335 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:09:56留言☆☆☆　

天惹，多年夫妻还能保鲜的秘诀，就是两个人都是作比，互相眼里都是那么新鲜  
№314 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:03:27留言☆☆☆　

每一天的你，都是新的你，都有不一样的作  
№318 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:03:57留言☆☆☆　

白莲：我终于配得上他了   
№307 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:01:46留言☆☆☆　

一直感觉白莲的忍有一则有大天秤喜欢维持表面和平的做派，还有建立在他对队霸的自卑上，很在意自己大赛实绩配不上双子星的头衔，所以以前就忍著，作也是暗著作冷暴力，今年登顶后情势就变了，看好他俩互作翻出新花样儿来  
№362 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:19:38留言☆☆☆　

但他还是一心追求zzzq的天平，而且虽然不想承认，但是很明显他俩the one 的机会不多了，有什么好作的  
№368 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:21:45留言☆☆☆　

那不是完了，以前暗戳戳的队霸都已经被作的头晕目眩了，现在放飞了队霸岂不是要昏迷  
№370 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:22:27留言☆☆☆　

你仿佛忘了当初最出名的作是队霸作的  
№373 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:23:17留言☆☆☆　

以后就不是比赛的作，是感情的作，情趣understand？作作更健康，爱情更长久  
№375 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:25:12留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
万一白莲开始the one少爷，是因为少年技能有点像队霸，这个怎么样   
№313 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:03:01留言☆☆☆　

白莲可能会开吹少爷，因为少爷技能有点像队霸，这个比ls可能性大一点  
№339 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:11:37留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
队霸我总觉得他还能作个大的，我的第六感   
№372 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:23:10留言☆☆☆　

不不不不不不不求别作了，他两就互相凑合着过吧  
№374 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:24:06留言☆☆☆　

我觉得作不出来了，他俩现在完全和谐共处啊，感觉两个人已经过尽千帆彻底BE了……丧气  
№376 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:25:15留言☆☆☆　

奇怪为什么我的第六感和372l一样感觉队霸还能作个大的   
如果这次没有突破白莲底线并找到一个新的相处模式我就觉得真的会失望无趣be了   
轰轰烈烈的be也比渐行渐远的be好吧至少比较刻骨铭心   
№488 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:01:22留言☆☆☆　

所以和谐反而be，只有互相作才能证明爱么233，不五个字不真爱  
№386 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:29:36留言☆☆☆　

白莲终于自觉有底气跟队霸终于能明著作又the one，但队霸已经觉得他俩有新境界该平和相处了，从此渐行渐远走向be  
№391 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:30:43留言☆☆☆　

白莲又要重新熬起迷魂汤，我不信灌不死你  
№398 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:32:18留言☆☆☆　

感觉队霸是觉得找不到白莲的底线要放弃惹  
№383 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:28:33留言☆☆☆　

是吧，白莲早年间还会有些带感的表情，现在完全捂的严严实实的，我是队霸也觉得无趣加憋屈了  
№396 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:31:58留言☆☆☆　

后宫如懿传啊  
№433 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:43:29留言☆☆☆　

讲讲道理，队霸自己这么无聊的人，怎么回嫌弃白莲无聊  
№440 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:45:55留言☆☆☆　

瞎讲八讲，白莲里约领奖台上表情十分带感好吗  
№409 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:37:15留言☆☆☆　

那不就是忍了多年终于出头了的表情么…这个忍又不是针对队霸的那种忍，或者说对队霸的忍只是一部分……最近最带感的表情是港澳行嫌弃队霸看手机那个哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
№430 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:43:22留言☆☆☆　

对 手机那画面rio带感   
我喜欢结合他嫌弃队霸直播的部分一起看  
№438 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:44:51留言☆☆☆　

白莲的表情一直很带感七情上脸完全掩饰不了，队霸倒一直面瘫着作  
№410 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:37:47留言☆☆☆　

队霸现在有一种弃我去者，昨日之日不可留。乱我心者，今日之日多烦忧的丧气，但是白莲并没有get到惹   
看好再相互伤害一轮最后be  
№403 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:35:11留言☆☆☆　

我跟你讲，队霸和白莲这种结了婚只能当怨偶迟早有一天炸了   
队霸要找个能当他妈的，白莲要找个贴心乖巧的  
№379 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:27:11留言☆☆☆　

这样生活毫无乐趣，味如嚼蜡  
一起作了这么多年要过渡到白开水，是我我都嫌弃  
№387 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:29:37留言☆☆☆　

谁啊一直唱衰我们队霸白莲   
讲讲道理我们队霸白莲互相眼中是完美的，作也是完美，真爱，rio   
谢谢  
№388 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:29:58留言☆☆☆　

就算作也是作的和九天仙女一样，外人不懂  
№392 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:30:55留言☆☆☆　

哈哈哈哈哈对，莲花争霸也不是只能作的，也能细水长流谑谑  
№393 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:31:21留言☆☆☆　

小看我们霸莲组合不服了惹   
№400 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:32:50留言☆☆☆　

所以白莲和队霸就是看上去是最正常，但是内里作得波浪滔天，并且其实一戳到点能疯得点导火线的一对  
№385 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:28:43留言☆☆☆　

看起来一点都不正常  
№389 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:30:01留言☆☆☆　

我觉得看起来最不正常……  
哥哥妹妹少爷保姆最像谈恋爱，所以也有分手可能性，队霸白莲我都不觉得他们能分手成功  
№401 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:33:46留言☆☆☆　

觉得哥哥妹妹双向暗恋未果，少年保姆热恋后分手，队霸白莲分不分最后都是要合葬的  
№412 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:38:25留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
你们不懂队霸和白莲那个暗潮汹涌的劲，队霸觉得和白莲一起最好玩了。其他人都无聊die，就是这么与众不同；白莲也觉得队霸作的与众不同，沉淀了也带着一点作，并不嫌弃队霸话少无趣了惹  
№405 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:35:45留言☆☆☆　

然而我们外人看只是一个话少的作胚和一个话多的作胚，互相折磨各自还觉得十分现充  
№425 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:41:30留言☆☆☆　

队霸真的话少吗？话少还作还放飞，nili白莲果然斯德歌尔摩  
№408 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:36:58留言☆☆☆　

就是两个无聊又作的人凑到一起，就有聊了，谢谢  
№415 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:38:41留言☆☆☆　

白莲心情爽快的时候明明很好玩惹，然而白莲大多时候心情都不爽快，作  
№423 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:41:05留言☆☆☆　

这个倒是，白莲开心的时候是一朵活泼的白莲  
№432 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:43:29留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
我有个问题，哥哥和白莲有没有过一腿？毕竟哥哥喊过白莲我爱你，这待遇妹妹并没有   
№416 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:39:01留言☆☆☆　

没有的，白莲感情这么寡淡的人，对别人不感兴趣  
№419 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:39:37留言☆☆☆　

白莲觉得哥哥是个小弟  
№427 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:41:52留言☆☆☆　

白莲肯定不喜欢哥哥，但是哥哥会不会对白莲动过心？  
№445 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:46:37留言☆☆☆　

不会的，哥哥只喜欢妹妹  
№448 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:47:55留言☆☆☆　

不会的，哥哥在遇到妹妹前一直都是浪子人设，谁都撩一撩谁都没动过真感情，直到遇见妹妹才栽了  
№451 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:48:52留言☆☆☆　

哥哥金桔王加身，可是最rio的金桔都是对妹妹说的，写小说都嫌肉麻的那种  
李涛，假如哥哥歌词之后真打算放手了，蠢妹妹会不会终于意识到少了点什么，回头开始追哥哥  
№465 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:53:30留言☆☆☆　

感觉妹妹这种迟钝被动的性格很难回头去追什么人，不过他说遇到喜欢的人会主动出击，你看他对土耳其情人和中央空调多主动。。  
№479 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:56:56留言☆☆☆　

妹妹蠢的犹如智障能认识到哥哥的心思？还不如妹妹养的小狼狗上位了，都带去和粉丝过生日了，连小狼狗家的饭都吃了  
№480 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:57:32留言☆☆☆　

错了错了，小狼狗是竹马，带去和粉丝过生日的是弟弟  
弟弟也开始走肉麻路线了，直接说妹妹白皙光滑透亮，不过yjgj，还是太年轻，明显没有哥哥效果好  
№500 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:05:45留言☆☆☆

弟弟这画风太直白太饥渴了  
不如哥哥会讲话而且温柔  
№521 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:10:56留言☆☆☆　

讲道理就算妹妹重新倒追哥哥哥哥也未必接受  
№484 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:59:00留言☆☆☆　

简直天方夜谭，说哥哥对队霸动过心都比对白莲动过心的可能性大得多  
№456 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:50:22留言☆☆☆　

不要菜鸡互啄，哥哥也根本不可能对队霸动心谢谢   
№462 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:52:20留言☆☆☆　

放过哥哥吧 他是正常人，让隔壁两深井冰相爱相杀互相圈住吧 哥哥受不住啊  
№468 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:54:06留言☆☆☆　

哥哥喜欢自己的霸总人设对着队霸和白莲他霸总不起来  
№477 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:56:20留言☆☆☆　

脑补了一下场景，笑死我了  
所以妹妹最戳哥哥心窝子啊，婶婶调侃一句配外国混双，哥哥都要用妹妹英语不好顶回去  
很多时候觉得妹妹不太care，但是哥哥嫉妒心很强  
№495 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:04:00留言☆☆☆

哥哥占有欲很可怕了  
跟婶婶主动捆绑自己和妹妹  
回复无关的弟弟微博评论也要提妹妹说怕被妹妹逮到  
粉丝叫哥哥唱歌，哥哥也要推妹妹上去说妹妹唱的最好  
有人叫妹妹小可爱，哥哥也要不服气，小可爱妹妹也只有跟我配才能拿冠军  
№518 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:10:04留言☆☆☆　

然而外人看出来有什么用，妹妹那么蠢，估计他觉得哥哥又在欺负自己，好烦  
№574 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:23:00留言☆☆☆　

哥哥一开始调戏妹妹也是沉迷于自己的霸总人设，因为一开始他对妹妹的画风特像他以前撩过的那几个弟弟们，后来才越来越zqsg走哪都不忘提妹妹一句，还要让国家队的所有都知道妹妹是他的必修课。  
№486 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:59:13留言☆☆☆　

那队霸和妹妹呢？队霸把命都赌给妹妹了还从小带妹妹长大  
№434 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:43:38留言☆☆☆　

小妹一个，不值一提。  
№437 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:44:27留言☆☆☆

第一页那个烟头泡水给妹妹喝的队霸你们怎么忘了！  
№439 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:45:34留言☆☆☆　

白莲和妹妹关系挺好，果然是和谐的一家人  
№446 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:46:49留言☆☆☆　

港真这样一路看下来，我觉得白莲粉给白莲艹的直男斩人设崩的一塌糊涂，白莲根本不会钓男人，别人和他玩玩他也一本正经的谁会喜欢这种。也就是占了和队霸从小包办的优势，队霸也正好是个深井冰就吃白莲这套，不然白莲成绩再好也没男人惹  
№492 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:03:10留言☆☆☆　

我看完这楼觉得，最会钓男人的是妹妹和婶婶，其次保姆  
队霸白莲是一对儿斯德哥尔摩，还是生生世世一起作吧  
№531 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:14:20留言☆☆☆　

白莲不会钓男人+1  
№502 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:05:57留言☆☆☆　

干嘛嫌弃我们白莲了咯，我们白莲不需要钓其他男人，眼中没有  
№513 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:09:34留言☆☆☆　

因为白莲根本不喜欢其他男人，白莲就是一个感情寡淡的人，激烈的感情都给我们队霸了谢谢，其他男人是什么？  
№505 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:06:57留言☆☆☆　

白莲不会钓是一个，也根本没有兴趣惹  
№509 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:07:35留言☆☆☆　

那婶妹保谁最钓？  
№511 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:08:46留言☆☆☆　

不一样，婶婶是知道自己在钓，很会散发风情，知道哪个男人吃哪套。  
妹妹是不知道自己在钓，用巨可怜巨无辜的画风博得男人怜惜。  
一个天然妖，一个清纯撩。  
№527 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:13:20留言☆☆☆　

这样说来，叔叔最厉害，清纯撩天然妖她都享受过  
№594 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:28:21留言☆☆☆　

排这个吧，婶婶心里门儿清，婊的光明正大，我纹身我抽烟我叛逆可我知道我是一个好婶婶  
妹妹就是，“啊，你喜欢我？我也喜欢你，可是我也喜欢他，我们不能当好朋友吗”那种让男人一边骂一边欲罢不能的婊  
№545 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:17:33留言☆☆☆　

婶是骚，妹是婊好吧，撩和钓是不同的  
№591 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:27:50留言☆☆☆

婶婶是光明正大，放开了说我们不动真感情，只是聊骚而已，妹妹是暗戳戳，别人以为可以和他真情实感了他却楚楚可怜的说我们不是说好不玩真的吗。  
№600 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:30:21留言☆☆☆　

wordma这个形容2333 婶婶这种婊放在某些地方还可能被当成平权呢   
不过真看出来妹妹的撩了，从小到大身边对他zqsg的男人都不断啊，一个走了立刻有下一个补上，李涛这是妹妹自己找的接盘还是备胎们看有位置了主动往上凑？  
№576 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:24:06留言☆☆☆　

大部分都是主动吧，只有空调是妹妹主动  
其实我最佩服妹妹的一点是他能牢牢抓住哥哥的心，明明哥哥在遇见他之前一直是花心浪荡子对谁都无差别调戏的那种，结果被妹妹给收拾了  
№592 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:28:08留言☆☆☆　

叔叔大概就是和婶婶处的时候知道婶婶太浪太骚了，所以一心一意把妹妹养成清纯无辜型  
№568 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:22:14留言☆☆☆　

但其实妹妹这种人，反而更激发男人的凌虐欲  
我叫你装可怜装无辜，骚给我看！  
这种  
№581 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:25:01留言☆☆☆　

必然是妹啊，婶是先撩先撤，保只是有双不深情不自知的眼睛  
№552 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:18:15留言☆☆☆　

不太一样，婶婶明面撩，妹妹无辜绿茶就是吊，保倒贴得有水平  
№553 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:18:22留言☆☆☆　

婶妹谁更会撩这个看他俩撩的都是谁不就一目了然了么，婶撩的除了叔其他都要么老实巴交要么颜值不高，妹撩的可要么颜值高的狼狗竹马，要么年轻力壮的弟弟，要么花花公子的哥哥，要么浪子回头的叔叔。  
№563 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:21:22留言☆☆☆　

婶乱花丛中过，片叶不沾身，除非自己zqsg   
妹妹这种性格招渣男，被玩了还帮人数钱   
保姆有一双会看人的眼睛，早早就挑了一只绩优股  
№564 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:21:29留言☆☆☆　

现实难道不是妹妹扮猪吃老虎骗光渣男还装无辜？赞同婶妹不同风格，保姆就算了，全靠倒贴，还不一定能上位到底  
№583 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:25:18留言☆☆☆　

婶风情，妹绿茶，姆心机，谁更会撩见仁见智吧  
№575 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:23:11留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
白莲在哥哥妹妹面前都是一副云淡风轻的样子，强大又无聊，然而实际上内心里面一直是风起云涌，作天作地，这一点队霸是知道的，因为只有他们站在同一高度，所以队霸一直想要知道白莲的底线在哪里，怎样才能打破白莲虚伪的面具，看他失控。  
№532 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:14:30留言☆☆☆　

你楼队霸白莲画风太突兀了，感觉滚滚红尘中一对奇葩  
№533 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:14:31留言☆☆☆　

起初不经意的你   
和少年不经事的我   
红尘中的情缘   
只因那生命   
匆匆不语的胶着   
№539 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:15:52留言☆☆☆　

别人是天命难违他俩能逆天改命却还是要作死  
№541 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:16:36留言☆☆☆　

队霸和白莲互相将对方当做the one的对象，但面子上还要做足，白莲为了维持自己白莲的假象做的比较好，队霸就有点不耐烦。  
№542 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:16:53留言☆☆☆　

李涛，白莲的底线到底在哪里，他为什么还不跟队霸分手  
№543 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:17:12留言☆☆☆　

他明明想分手很久了，一直忍着呢  
№549 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:18:03留言☆☆☆　

不疯魔不成活  
№571 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:22:46留言☆☆☆　

队霸和白莲是互相嫌弃的，但是打到他们这个高度的也没有别人了，只好忍了  
№578 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:24:15留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
队霸和白莲越看越像我的危险妻子，看好合葬  
№455 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:50:07留言☆☆☆　

明明是消失的爱人，危险妻子这种山寨别来贴我队莲  
№469 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:54:41留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
白莲是性冷淡吗，队霸一看就喜欢热情似火的啊   
№520 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:10:28留言☆☆☆

对别人性冷淡，和队霸就不是了  
№522 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:11:35留言☆☆☆　

胡说，我们队霸是文艺青年，喜欢这种看起来低调其实一直作自己的，觉得很带感  
№523 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:12:29留言☆☆☆　


	9. Chapter 9

队霸白莲还能theone谁啊，现在除了对方不就是少爷了么   
№286 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 16:53:55留言☆☆☆　

队霸白莲并不会the one少爷   
话说队霸是不是知道自己给不了小跟班幸福，就给自家小跟班找了个幸福的归处？队霸总觉得是自己撮合的，实际上早在跟队霸纠缠时小跟班就两手准备勾搭少爷了  
№303 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:00:42留言☆☆☆　

我觉得队霸也知道保姆的心思吧，但不是真爱就睁一只眼闭一只眼了  
№309 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:01:49留言☆☆☆

少爷之前也没怎么上心的，保姆这次不给力他们就真的玩完了，果然快失去时才知道珍贵，送别鼓励看能不能杠过神推惹  
№322 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:05:27留言☆☆☆　

少爷现在还不成熟，喜欢一个人就一心一意想着要过一辈子呢，然而现实终究会教他做人的，比如保姆躺在他怀里想着这一个一定要吊住，比如隔壁的林公子看着他们心里os”我才是跟你并肩的人”  
№461 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:51:31留言☆☆☆　

保姆如果终究是保姆也符合设定啊，宝玉娶的宝姐姐又不会娶袭人  
№334 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:09:11留言☆☆☆　

保姆这又是生病又是输球，还要千里迢迢带病参赛，别说少爷，我看着都心疼  
№336 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:10:00留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
隔壁林公子是白莲家的，保姆是队霸家的，天了噜这挡不住的缘分   
№472 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:54:56留言☆☆☆

所以最xfxy的其实是少爷啊！   
№475 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:55:49留言☆☆☆　

保姆跟隔壁林公子不是也有当年情吗  
№485 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:59:03留言☆☆☆　

白莲可是留过言的，林妹妹是真.林妹妹啊  
№499 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:04:48留言☆☆☆　

哪有袭人X林妹妹的，林妹妹占了个姓，人设对不上   
麝月？  
№507 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:07:27留言☆☆☆　

林公子还是像宝钗，门当户对还比宝玉年纪大  
№538 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:15:40留言☆☆☆　


	10. Chapter 10

感觉你圈队霸白莲哥哥妹妹少爷保姆叔叔婶婶都要BE呀  
№397 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:32:00留言☆☆☆

叔叔婶婶都HE了啊？跨过厨子嬷嬷白莲妹妹，叔叔婶婶终于看海去了  
队霸白莲不好说，哥哥妹妹要看哥哥还坚不坚持，少爷保姆要看保姆的竞争对手  
№407 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:36:41留言☆☆☆　 

少爷保姆难道不是看保姆的成绩吗............  
№411 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:37:57留言☆☆☆　

其实少爷保姆最容易BE啊，毕竟没有成绩没有那啥   
前面的特别霸莲这对，H还是B还是HB都能说自由心证了，反正本圈6H也就一起当个教练而已……  
№418 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:39:26留言☆☆☆　 

队霸不像个当教练的虽然他场外指导不错，白莲倒是个好教练   
注定渐行渐远  
№428 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:41:56留言☆☆☆　

队霸会不会在别的领悟找到他新的莲？我看他喜新厌旧还挺明显   
虽然才入坑一天但是想想还是虐die  
№441 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:46:00留言☆☆☆　 

你不要小看我们队霸的长情，队霸对白莲从来没有喜新厌旧，半辈子过去依然这么新鲜  
№447 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:47:12留言☆☆☆　

9494，队霸毕竟能把一罐啤酒记了十几年   
№467 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:54:00留言☆☆ 

当年队霸和白莲是不是都还不作来着，还是非常清新的，后来就一个赛一个的互相作下去了  
№491 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:02:28留言☆☆☆　

其实一直以来都是作一会清新一会，作一会清新一会的惹   
没有一直作，也没有一直清新  
№493 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:03:32留言☆☆☆　

在队霸下放之前还是非常清新的吧，回来后物是人非惹  
№497 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:04:42留言☆☆☆　 

因为白莲一直在进化，虽然也差不多进化到头了  
№449 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:48:20留言☆☆☆　

那就比谁保持的久退化得快呗，不过以他俩不服输劲儿说不定还真可以再究极进化一下呢  
№470 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:54:42留言☆☆☆　

婶婶把自己的全部都给了叔叔后要走了啊，哥哥妹妹看好还要死缠来打一段但感觉哪天戛然而止，少爷保姆身份地位不对等怎么可能在一起，所以最后HE的只有可能是队霸白莲，不管过程中多么作  
№426 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:41:47留言☆☆☆　

保姆的竞争对手成绩>保姆成绩，那少爷保姆不就危险了  
但是其实，少爷并不是谁和他竞争就the one谁的那种性格，你们看他the one哥哥了吗？也许少爷保姆并不会因为成绩就分道扬镳  
同理哥哥妹妹，哥哥也不zqsg the one，甚至享受妹妹弱势的感觉，他要边欺负边宠的  
№429 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:42:51留言☆☆☆　 

排，哥哥明显非常享受这段关系里妹妹弱势的感觉，可以尽情调戏欺负妹妹，妹妹不能反抗，谁知哥哥玩着玩着把自己玩了进去，赔进了一颗真心，妹妹却以为哥哥没有用心  
№458 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:51:02留言☆☆☆

傻妹妹什么都当真的，哥哥欺负他的那些话他可能往心里去了，觉得哥哥真的在嫌弃他，所以不敢信哥哥喜欢自己  
哥哥已经栽了，可能开始逗妹妹的时候还是玩玩，逗着逗着认真了，都能跟别人在妹妹不知道的情况下给妹妹盖章必修课了  
№482 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:58:24留言☆☆☆　

保姆的竞争对手一个个都弱爆了   
№436☆☆☆==于2016-11-1417:44:16留言☆☆☆　 

这么说吧，四年后如果上了老的里任何一个，少保就要BE  
№442 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:46:12留言☆☆☆

？？为啥，我觉得上新的和少爷，少保才要BE 老的，尤其是队霸or白莲，俩人纠缠这么多年，少爷根本取缔不了，何况少爷也不是作的性格  
假如上哥哥少爷，那更不会BE了，大家估计会萌哥哥少爷在外打拼妹妹保姆静候人归人设  
№453 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:50:02留言☆☆☆　

看了这楼，感觉已经无需叫少爷保姆了，直接宝玉袭人就行了。初试云雨后迷恋不止，然而最终会有宝黛出现，看好袭人再被甩一次  
№454 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:50:06留言☆☆☆　

宝玉袭人秦可卿XSWL，但是林妹妹人设不对啊   
№464 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:53:11留言☆☆☆　 

感觉宝玉袭人的人设比标题里的少爷保姆更带感呢   
林妹妹人设不对+1 奈何凑了个姓   
还有个姓薛的  
№483 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:58:34留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
nili风花雪月那个视频分给我们莲花争霸那句歌词太精准了惹   
阴晴圆缺，只影常在   
№487 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:01:11留言☆☆☆　 

哥妹还是浸染红尘，命数两拆呢，要BE啊  
№496 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:04:18留言☆☆☆　

HE的标准是什么？如果是十年后说起来还是谁和谁这种，那肯定是队莲HE，少保必然BE啊，不过要是在一起就行，那少保太可能了，反正一个单位，跟现在启明星一样   
№473 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 17:55:33留言☆☆☆　 

这怎么有点又要名分又要身的感觉啊？ 有名有份又在一起的这里都都不肯能HE啊，只有某两个HE了   
不要那么贪心了，名分和肉身选其一就好  
№506 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:07:09留言☆☆☆　

哈哈哈所以不管怎么样队莲的名分是有了，无论怎么嫌弃也只好接受了  
№557 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:19:38留言☆☆☆　 

少保肉身预定  
№567 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:21:59留言☆☆☆　

那个视频是不是除了叔叔婶婶都BE了……flag   
№516 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:09:52留言☆☆☆　 

不不不，叔婶是只如初见沉吟徘徊，少保是人间四月醉倚青苔，哥妹是浸染红尘命数两拆，霸莲是阴晴圆缺只影常在   
少保是看上去最HE的  
№536 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:15:03留言☆☆☆　

并没有，人间四月一过也不过是零落成泥碾作尘，只有香如故，这对越来越红楼风了  
№550 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:18:07留言☆☆☆　

叔婶少保明明都是HE，哥妹霸莲都是BE  
№551 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:18:11留言☆☆☆　

哥哥妹妹最惨了……  
№579 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:24:37留言☆☆☆　

挺虐的，拆但都不惨，各自都有备胎了，妹妹说不定还没觉得虐。最惨明明是霸莲，都只影了  
№596 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:29:15留言☆☆☆　 

每次看到这句拿来形容他们总会想起那个表情

队霸在暗中保护你们  
№546 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:17:43留言☆☆☆　

风花雪月到底是神预言还是flag  
№559 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:20:46留言☆☆☆　


	11. Chapter 11

一直想问，叔叔哥哥喜欢妹妹是因为妹妹那种可爱可怜无辜软的绿茶劲儿，竹马是天长日久，那弟弟是怎么回事？那表现可真是字面意义上的小狼狗啊，看着对妹妹也不是单纯的怜爱，这算什么感情？  
№508 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:07:33留言☆☆☆　

按照年龄来说竹马才是真弟弟，弟弟才是小狼狗才对  
竹马还是收到保姆箭头的奇男子  
№525 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:12:51留言☆☆☆　

觉得弟弟有点想借妹妹上位的感觉，但一开始动机不纯后面又被妹妹撩服了，前天妹妹比赛他那真情实感绝对不是装的  
№535 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:14:43留言☆☆☆　

对于弟弟来说不是妹妹，但是是可怜可爱无辜的姐姐啊  
妹妹在弟弟面前打个球都能啪唧一下软在地上，弟弟才多大，原始冲动有的吧  
№561 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:21:15留言☆☆☆　

竹马要是打出来了才可怕，一己之力收了妹妹袭人，哥哥和少爷共同的敌人  
№584 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:26:04留言☆☆☆　

竹马打出来可不止妹妹袭人，竹马对队霸也主动地很，而且竹马长得还行，这个人是真腥风血雨的，你圈两个如果，如果竹马打出来，如果感人长得帅  
№598 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:29:39留言☆☆☆　

这两个如果出来，没戏的都是哥哥，怜爱哥哥，妹妹太会撩了   
№611 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:32:26留言☆☆☆　 

15年白莲和妹妹都特意感谢了感人好吧，感人盖章最好的朋友是白莲  
№620 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:34:16留言☆☆☆　

哪怕没有这两个如果，妹妹最真情实感的对象也排不到哥哥身上啊…  
№623 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:34:48留言☆☆☆

对的，竹马就不说了，空调虽然也暖过白莲，但是霸莲的关系有特殊性不是空调能替代的，但是哥妹就是纯粹谈感情了，一旦感情上有更合适的人选啧啧啧  
№629 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:35:23留言☆☆☆　


	12. Chapter 12

婶妹谁更会撩这个看他俩撩的都是谁不就一目了然了么，婶撩的除了叔其他都要么老实巴交要么颜值不高，妹撩的可要么颜值高的狼狗竹马，要么年轻力壮的弟弟，要么花花公子的哥哥，要么浪子回头的叔叔。  
№563 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:21:22留言☆☆☆

从人数上，婶婶有厨子嬷嬷叔叔真竹马小单，妹妹有土耳其情人竹马弟弟哥哥叔叔，妹妹比婶婶多一个人  
№621 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:34:27留言☆☆☆　

所以人数和质量妹妹都赢了  
№635 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:36:18留言☆☆☆　 

婶婶心里门儿清，婊的光明正大，我纹身我抽烟我叛逆可我知道我是一个好婶婶   
妹妹就是，“啊，你喜欢我？我也喜欢你，可是我也喜欢他，我们不能当好朋友吗”那种让男人一边骂一边欲罢不能的婊   
№545☆☆☆==于2016-11-1418:17:33留言☆☆☆ 

婶是骚，妹是婊好吧，撩和钓是不同的   
№591 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:27:50留言☆☆☆ 

婶婶是光明正大，放开了说我们不动真感情，只是聊骚而已，妹妹是暗戳戳，别人以为可以和他真情实感了他却楚楚可怜的说我们不是说好不玩真的吗。   
№600 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:30:21留言☆☆☆　

我觉得妹妹不是暗搓搓的，是真蠢，叔叔都说了妹妹是想耍心机都能被人看出来的傻，难怪婶婶那么嫌弃妹妹，不愿意承认自己风情万种能养成妹妹那么傻的  
№630 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:35:28留言☆☆☆　

讲道理婶婶什么时候养过妹妹，婶婶养的是白莲好吗   
№643 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:37:42留言☆☆☆　

婶婶也算放养过吧，叔叔盖章他和婶婶经常找妹妹谈心  
№661 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:40:01留言☆☆☆　

叔叔盖章过想妹妹钻车厢也有婶婶的份   
当然婶婶最ZQSG的还是白莲，虽然白莲是最不会撩男人  
№670 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:42:11留言☆☆☆　 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈婶婶这绝对是反噬  
不过妹妹好歹会钓男人的，不同方式，但是比婶婶还能钓，婶婶也算没白教育  
№705 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:48:20留言☆☆☆　

一个风情万种的婶婶养出了一个绿茶婊妹妹  
叔叔平时都怎么教育的？  
№646 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:38:13留言☆☆☆　

婶婶天然妖精撩好带感，可惜叔叔现在画风不对惹，要是还是保持之前一直流传的人设就更好了，直播之后人设崩了我不喜  
№560 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:21:08留言☆☆☆

叔叔都老大不小了浪子回头啊，婶婶天天穿个睡裤泡茶喝，也不是年轻的时候的妖精画风  
№634 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:36:10留言☆☆☆　

我一直觉得叔叔婶婶是先做后爱，俩人本想就打个炮当个□□没想到后来越来越zqsg的那种  
№573 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:22:57留言☆☆☆

排，我也觉得，叔叔婶婶是□□变真爱  
最传统的谈恋爱发展方式是少爷保姆  
队霸白莲太奇葩无法复制  
哥哥妹妹好想急死你我赌十块钱至今没捅破窗户纸没上床  
№654 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:39:29留言☆☆☆　

哥哥说过妹妹和他一间房难免会受伤  
№665 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:41:10留言☆☆☆　

哥哥妹妹挺识时务的人，谁红了绝不往跟前凑  
№671 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:42:11留言☆☆☆

确实，妹妹没有撩过队霸，哥哥也没撩过白莲  
№681 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:44:04留言☆☆☆　

哥哥妹妹对彼此也是special的  
№715 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:49:51留言☆☆☆　

你们不觉得哥哥妹妹苏州之后没出现嫌隙，关系反而还升华了的样子，特别不符合常理吗……  
妹妹亲手把受伤的哥哥打下去，结果哥哥著名表白出现了  
№739 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:55:35留言☆☆☆　

最rio的是妹妹赛后的采访  
那真是快哭了，我见犹怜，哥哥能不心疼？  
№749 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:58:15留言☆☆☆　

别说哥哥，我都要心疼了，明明渣了别人  
№757 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:59:38留言☆☆☆　 

还一副被抛弃被虐了的样子，不愧是绿茶中的极品和典型  
№760 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:00:26留言☆☆☆　 

哥哥哪里渣别人了，他就真情实感爱妹妹aq  
№763 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:00:52留言☆☆☆　

哥哥绝对见不得妹妹哭，妹妹一哭哥哥得疯，光哽咽一下哥哥估计都心疼死  
№772 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:02:54留言☆☆☆　

757楼明明是说妹妹渣了哥哥  
№773 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:02:59留言☆☆☆

妹妹也不算渣了哥哥，他是真蠢，他要是真渣哥哥并不会这么真情实感，哥哥就是因为妹妹什么都不懂才欲罢不能  
№787 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:05:33留言☆☆☆　


	13. Chapter 13

哎，你们觉得白莲的g点是队霸不the one他   
我觉得队霸的g点是无趣和面子   
白莲一旦作个正面刚队霸的大的，队霸绝对忍不了的   
本来今年以前我都觉得会因为无趣渐行渐远，但是今年白莲得势，相当期待白莲作个大，两个人作天作地永不BE了  
№638 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:36:45留言☆☆☆　

不是有人说白莲跳桌子是跳给队霸看的妹妹只是躺枪吗2333333   
看微博上有人截了风云会白莲听张斌读队霸的朋友圈祝贺小论文，那个暗爽的表情，啧啧  
№663 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:40:18留言☆☆☆　

排这个，我也起到期待作个大的，出名的作都是队霸作的，这不公平啊  
№673 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:42:18留言☆☆☆　

但是白莲一直都是忍的呀，要他突然作个大的他不好转换角色吧  
№684 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:44:20留言☆☆☆　

港真，白莲要哪天发疯了 不敢想象  
№689 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:45:38留言☆☆☆　

那就彻底ooc了，白莲不一直都是作自己吗   
不过也不好说，他跳桌子那次我已经吓呆掉了  
№700 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:47:28留言☆☆☆　

压抑久了容易发疯 （  
№703 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:48:01留言☆☆☆　 

所以估计是之前释放过了，里约的白莲真是太莲了……  
№716 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:49:59留言☆☆☆　

说不定白莲这次里约大冒险之后放飞自我噜，觉得自己作不带感，还要和队霸一起作啊  
№708 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:48:43留言☆☆☆　

所以为什么队霸作了那么多次俩人还没散，斯德歌尔摩不是光作就能作出来的，抽一鞭子还得再喂口糖   
№640 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:36:48留言☆☆☆　 

队莲的主题曲好像就是踢挡板前后唱的，愿打愿挨真的是非常贴切   
№652 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:39:19留言☆☆☆　 

痴心绝对是12年奥运之前唱的吧  
№672 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:42:18留言☆☆☆　

反正自从奥运后队莲就变得相敬如宾了，没意思   
№721 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:50:37留言☆☆☆　 

没意思，平淡能磨灭所有的激情 作个大的就分手吧   
相互亏欠藕断丝连才有意思  
№729 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:52:14留言☆☆☆　

感觉队霸放下了  
№735 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:53:16留言☆☆☆

霸莲14年以前是边伤害边在意对方，爱过   
14年以后恍然大悟在一起职业生涯要没活路，分开   
16年一个登顶一个壮烈完成团体任务，本来以为千帆过尽可以复合了，然而变味，激情褪去只能相敬如宾，还得配合三创麦麸索然无味，终于be   
他俩要没再来一个大作重燃激情，就只能这样下去了，难受  
№740 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:55:36留言☆☆☆　 

队霸作白莲只是想找到他的底线在哪吧 你看他对周围的其他人就是摸清人家的底线在边缘徘徊，但是白莲仿佛没有底线他就时不时放飞自我惹  
№853 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 09:05:45留言☆☆☆　 

队霸作白莲是因为这些年白莲几乎是唯一一个能真正摁住他的人，每当队霸觉得自己全队最牛逼的时候身边就要有人提醒他看看白莲，队霸很想老子无人能敌却又不得不接受自己很多时候会被白莲玩弄于掌心的事实，所以几次遇到白莲都控制不住自己  
№856 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 09:32:59留言☆☆☆　

澳门和成公念标语，感觉白莲有种秘制嫌弃队霸感，但后续wb暗搓搓晒本子上的八字也很迷，又作又立诚不欺我  
№855 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 09:12:18留言☆☆☆　

白莲觉得像他那样只作自己才是成熟的行为，嫌弃队霸的时候把他当小朋友了吧，玩手机和正式比赛场合念横幅  
№857 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 09:39:36留言☆☆☆　 

亡命徒和苦行僧看起来太丧了，我觉得是瘾君子对瘾君子惹。队霸疯起来我知道，剁手指嘛，白莲疯起来是什么样的？直接摁着队霸一声不吭拿刀捅吗？  
№859 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 09:44:08留言☆☆☆

抽自己耳光？  
№860 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 09:47:33留言☆☆☆　 

剁手指是队霸小时候的事，对应白莲小时候的事是输了比赛一手擦眼泪一手拿着拍子追着人家一定要赢回来  
№861 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 09:47:48留言☆☆☆　

让白莲真正疯起来的契机还没有出现，现在只是我终于配得上你了，等到我终于超过你的时候不知道他会干嘛，虽然机会不大  
№862 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 09:51:33留言☆☆☆　

为什么你们觉得白莲不会撩，晃胳膊撒娇还叫不会撩？又挑衅又笑的问同不同意还叫不会撩？  
№863 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 09:51:53留言☆☆☆　 

白莲平时冷冷清清不会钓，但对于给队霸灌迷魂汤这种事真是无师自通  
№866 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 09:59:32留言☆☆☆　 

挑衅又笑地问同不同意的是队霸啊，别人问他他就挑衅白莲，白莲表示不好回答，队霸又自说自话表示同意  
№870 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 10:06:59留言☆☆☆　

白莲和队霸一起多久了？队里就剩他俩一起上来的吧，白莲那么多年只学会了灌迷幻汤这一招，也是废物  
№871 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 10:08:05留言☆☆☆　

队霸受用就够了，一招制百招  
№876 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 10:11:08留言☆☆☆　 

灌迷魂汤 一招鲜 管用就成，一直用的原因是有人一直吃的咯  
№875 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 10:10:16留言☆☆☆　

感觉白莲真是挺懒的改变自己。床上大概也只会一个姿势，队霸艹腻了，他就灌迷魂汤续命。  
№895 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 10:18:50留言☆☆☆　

白莲就是，比他大的不会作他，比他小的不敢作他，只有队霸，不但敢还会，作个大的白莲还只能挽尊。我倒是觉得这俩是不可能再出现作天作地情况了，明显进去少年夫妻老来伴的死水生活  
№864 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 09:55:03留言☆☆☆　

队霸和白莲疯起来大概就是拿着刀互捅，然后一脸血，还问你爽不爽  
№865 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 09:58:20留言☆☆☆　

白莲婊就婊在自己不愿意上去的事情就跟队霸撒娇，让队霸上去。参见奥运回来的联通活动，又晃胳膊有皱脸的。  
№867 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 09:59:39留言☆☆☆

讲讲道理那个活动的游戏一开始全是白莲上去的，队霸就上去了那一次吧，还是白莲撒娇他才去的，队霸就是队霸  
№868 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 10:04:01留言☆☆☆　

队霸就是自己不想干的事坚决不会去，白莲一撒娇立马投降惹  
№872 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 10:09:08留言☆☆☆　

白莲对自己男人还是能钓的  
№879 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 10:13:33留言☆☆☆　 

我终于配得上你什么的实在是很酸爽233自己想想就好，干嘛说出来，感觉更白莲了  
№874 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 10:09:57留言☆☆☆　 

好想采访一下队霸的感受  
№882 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 10:14:46留言☆☆☆　 

队霸一直觉得白莲和自己最配啊  
№886 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 10:15:55留言☆☆☆　

白莲的斯德哥尔摩我知道是怎么养成的了，队霸作习惯了但是对他挺特别，一边作一边给个糖，至于队霸，好奇心害死猫，这就是在阳台上追小鸟看不见有多高啊  
№883 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 10:15:13留言☆☆☆　


	14. Chapter 14

微博那事以后，保姆在我这里已经变成奸妃人设了   
№789 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:05:45留言☆☆☆ 

这个人设造得也是够新颖……  
№795 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:07:02留言☆☆☆

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈xswl   
№790 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:06:33留言☆☆☆　

23333其实你可以结合江玉燕黑化图脑洞呀   
№796 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:07:20留言☆☆☆　

毫无违和，少皇依然是少皇  
№798 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:09:57留言☆☆☆　

哈哈哈可以的，话说昨晚那个宝钗黛P图就保姆那张乍一眼完全没看出和原图有差的  
№806 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:18:43留言☆☆☆　 

也不能说奸妃吃里扒外，就是坑了少爷去找白莲的麻烦，啧啧  
№812 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:21:28留言☆☆☆　 

 

再说了保姆在队霸这边不算保姆   
№753 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 18:58:51留言☆☆☆ 

算跟班是么？和保姆有甚本质区别啊？没睡过？  
№801 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:13:37留言☆☆☆　

你家保姆敢打牌横你一眼？  
№803 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:16:29留言☆☆☆　

。。。这人设和勾引队霸没勾上的有点差距呀  
№808 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:19:12留言☆☆☆　 

保姆主要长了一双自带深情的眼睛，看谁眼中都是情意。。。  
№811 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 19:21:07留言☆☆☆　 

讲道理啊，少爷也没有那么独宠小保姆吧，对后宫都是雨露均沾的。就连七小时相送也不是送小保姆一人啊。还有少爷两次拿两分最后都没赢，我不信他对小保姆一点怨言都没有  
№823 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 22:51:22留言☆☆☆　

小保姆作为前任ACE的小跟班，目光精准的勾搭上下任ACE   
让少爷为自己神魂颠倒，RNB  
№12 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:08:17留言☆☆☆

小保姆可厉害了，谁火抱谁，眼光精准有独到！  
№829 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 23:46:10留言☆☆☆　

小保姆明明是谁能火抱谁好吗，人家也不是临时抱佛脚，早就开始勾搭小少爷了，只能说眼光rio独到  
№832 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 23:49:14留言☆☆☆　

其实lgl应该找保姆看未来冠军  
№843 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-15 00:06:06留言☆☆☆　

有人知道保姆的酒量如何吗，很多时候觉得保姆就是个谜  
№76 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 15:31:16留言☆☆☆

我也觉得是，时而感觉保姆是家中白玫瑰，贤妻良母。时而觉得保姆是红玫瑰，妖艳贱货啊  
№835 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 23:51:34留言☆☆☆　

保姆闭嘴时候看起来倒还算安静   
看过保姆家暴少爷，十分好奇俩人私下相处，还是说少爷才是被压的  
№838 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-14 23:54:39留言☆☆☆　


End file.
